


3 Stands for Love

by Anonymous



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic), Social Media Personified
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 4chan kept staring at him with menace. Before he finally maneuvered Discord to where he was in a fetal position over his lap. “What are you doing-!!” 4chan had rearranged him again to where he was now straddling 4chan. Reddit turns and says “What are you doing?”The green-leafed clover turned over to Reddit and let out a sassy remark. “Since you want to be a lazy cunt, I’ll do all the work.”
Relationships: 4chan/Discord/Reddit (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	3 Stands for Love

**Author's Note:**

> why do i do this

“C’mon fuckboy, we haven’t got all day.”

“Alright, I’m comin’, I’m comin’,” Reddit complained as he walked into the room where 4chan and Discord were huddled close together. 4chan is only just buttering the little boy up, and it’s clear that Discord, while a little stunned. Is ok with 4chan being so close to him. The one that they both would consider an enemy is now here, huddling and cuddling with Discord. It almost seemed uncharacteristic for the creepy neo-nazi. But who really cared?

4chan stared over at Reddit as he plopped down on the opposite end of the couch, scrolling on his phone seeming mildly amused, 4chan kept staring at him with menace. Before he finally maneuvered Discord to where he was in a fetal position over his lap. “What are you doing-!!” 4chan had rearranged him again to where he was now straddling 4chan. Reddit turns and says “What are you doing?”

The green-leafed clover turned over to Reddit and let out a sassy remark. “Since you want to be a lazy cunt, I’ll do all the work.” He quickly went to lifting up his skirt and pulling off the mini shorts he wore underneath. Discord seemed shocked as the sudden exposure of 4chans dick was in front of him and was lightly pressing onto his crotch. No wonder he wore a skirt.

“What the hell, four-fuck!” He scooted closer but 4chan had already claimed Discord as his own, and Discord was attempting to take off the sweatpants so he could get fucked. He wasn’t even able to take his pants off completely (just on his knees) before 4chan aimed and fired. Making Discord lean forward and moan In desperation. His eyes rolled up and he was turning a dark blue quickly. 4chan simply turned to Reddit one last time and flipped him off (which Reddit flipped off back) before 4chan turned to Discord, his vision locking with Discords. He’s looking straight at him, he looks so desperate and is already hopping like a little bunny.

4chan gave an evil look that was poisoned with sadism and gripped the collar of Discords jacket before pulling him forward just enough to where they were in close proximity for an electrical nuzzle. But instead of nuzzling him, he growls a little bit; “You fucking freak, are you actually enjoying this?” Discord whimpered and attempted to hide, but 4chans grip on his jacket was enough for him to stay put. 4chan went on, despite Discords weak whimpers and little bounces up and down 4chans cock.

“You sick fuck, I bet you like Reddit watching you ride me.” He, somehow leaned even closer, making Discord softly mewl in fear and lust. “All you are is a little fucked up slut.” 4chan growled again and then practically pressed his logo against his, to feel the electrical feeling of a shock. Making them both groan. If there was one thing that 4chan liked, it was the electrical shock of electricity coursing through his veins. It was like a drug and he enjoyed every goddamn second, and so did Discord. 4chan feeling him up from his neck to his thighs, touching and loving him as he hastily took off his jacket.

While this was going on Reddit sat next to them, he was no longer angry at 4chan for being able to get to Discord before he can, instead, he played back in a lazy position as his eyes trailed over everything that was happening next to him. He had unworked the buttons of his jeans and pushed down his boxers a bit so that his erect length could come free into the cool air. He then wrapped a warm fist around it to slowly coax its base. He had to admit that 4chans whole facade was rather appealing, and dare he even say, hot.

“You two are just really goin’ at it, huh?” Reddit offhandedly commented as the two were sharing electrical charges and Discord riding him and clenching onto him for dear life. The soft moans that came from Discord barely phased either of them as 4chan turned over to Reddit. “Shut up faggot, not like you’re fairing out any better.”

Reddit had to chuckle and laugh at 4chans pissy attitude. “Woah there, gremlin. Nothing wrong with a bit of self-love should try it sometime.” 4chan let out an exhausted sigh and stared at him dead in the face before (without breaking eye contact) slapping Discords thigh. Letting out a high pitched squeal from Discord. Making Reddit jump as well and pump a bit faster. 4chan finally replied to Reddit’s sarcastic statement with a sadistic rebuttal. “Oh, I am.”

Discord’s huffing and moaning had gotten louder and more and more occurring. Which made it perfect for Reddit to keep stroking himself off to the duo next to him. His eyes were lowered and a red consumed his face, he has to say that he never thought that watching one of your best friends get plowed by your enemy would be this sexy, and yet here he is. Enjoying it. Maybe all of 4chans sick degrading onto Discord also belonged to himself.

Regardless of what Discords moans and Reddit’s huffing as he moved his hand up and down in an inconsistent rhythm, 4chan turned over to Reddit. Before he could even be sarcastic 4chan spoke: “Get behind Discord.”

4chan just stared at Reddit, as he took his hand off his dick and shrugged as he stood up with it still hanging loud and proud. He did as told (for once) and stood behind Discord. He was attempting to turn his head. But 4chan forced Discord to keep his eyes on him and for Reddit to stand and wait.

After about a minute, Reddit decides to huff. “Am I just going to fucking stand here?”

4chan gave him a look, before chuckling a bit. “Be prepared”

“Be prepared for what-”

Suddenly, 4chan took him off his dick and flipped him so that Discord was facing Reddit, he stared up and his pupils shrank in embarrassment as he attempted to hide his face, but whenever he tried to let go, he fell forward suddenly, so he gripped back on to Riddits jack to pull himself up. Reddit got closer to Reddit as 4chan inserted his dick back into Discord. Making him moan again as he begged in broken sentences for more. “Reddit!! 4chan, oh god-- oh fu- please--”.

Reddit felt like he was damn near about to fall apart, and if it weren’t for the fact that it was Discord of all fucking people that he had to have crouched down in front of his erect dick. Oh, what fucking karma (and not the good kind) bit him today?

“What the fuck are you doing Discord? Suck his dick.” He abruptly spoke before slapping his thigh. A little harder this time. Discord immediately leaned forward along with getting fucked from behind (4chan now on his knees, practically plowing him) and grabbed Reddit’s length to his mouth. Could he even do that? Reddit almost seemed a little nervous but as soon as he felt a strange warmth his dick he melted quickly. 

4chan laughed at Reddit’s face “Fucking god, Reddit you look so fuckin’ stoned.”

“Legit shut the fuck uP--!! Fuck!”

Discord was now fully leaned in, his face pressed against the orange skin of Reddit’s crotch. He’s whimpering and they slowly come even closer together so that they can pull this off without anyone falling. 4chan decides that he doesn’t want to respond, as he’s too busy fucking the lights out of Discord, and the added arousal of Reddit groaning and occasionally letting out a low moan and Discords lighter-toned mewling.

The atmosphere is tight, the exciting electric of being fucked by two men is something that Discord din;t know he wanted so bad. But hey, he supposes that everything happens once. And as annoying and obnoxious that 4chan ould be, he’s a pretty good fuck. His rough slams, burrowing deep inside of Discord. It manages to strike a chord inside of him every time and has him screaming.

Reddit would like to call himself someone who can stand quite a bit of time before he has to cum, but the imagery of Discord in front of him, sucking his dick quickly and desperately whining and moaning, while 4chan is behind him, plowing him. Making audible squishing sounds that can be heard slightly is more than enough to push Reddit quicker to tipping the bucket.

Discord was the first to cum, and boy wasn’t that doozy for everyone. His tightened, making even 4chan let out a low moan. And Discord humming over Reddit’s dick, sending vibrations and making it so much more pleasurable for Reddit. And now it was just a battle. As if Reddit would ever let this narcissistic asshole be the last to cum and brag about it.

So he decided to hold back, and instead start to speak. “Discord, maybe 4chan is right about you being a little whore.” He said in a slightly playful but deep tone. 4chan adds in “Damn right” from the background but Reddit ignores it. “I know that you act like you’re all that whenever you play your games. You try and act like you’re so strong and nothing can get to you” Reddit thrusts into Discord mouth at the same time as 4chan, making Discord whine and tighten. So close, he can see 4chan struggling,

“But in reality? You’re just little and vulnerable, and the second that anyone offers themself to you, you’ll take it.”

4chan then slaps their thigh again, making Discord tighten and as 4chan officially unloads, so does Reddit. So he supposes its a tie. Better than him winning, he guessed. But that didn’t matter, as soon as Discord had swallowed it all up, he leaned back and pulled off fo 4chan, sitting in his lap. He looked so tired and seemed as if he was about to fall asleep.

At that time, Reddit sits down next to them and immediately pulls out his phone. 4chan stares over and says “Are you fucking kidding me” as a genuine smile, just a bit, rises from his mouth.


End file.
